


Suit&Sweet

by heyghouls



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anniversary, Dress Up, Food, Happy ending as always, History, Love, M/M, Rooftop Date, Spoiler Alert - Freeform, almost too cliche, cute fluff, fancy boys, idk - Freeform, its cute af, loving Ryan, read and find out, short and sweet, someone might get down on one knee who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: It's Shane and Ryan's 3 years anniversary and Ryan is planning something special for the occasion. Which implies Ryan wearing a suit and Shane getting suspicious. Especially when Ryan doesn't show up for their rendez-vous. Shane starts to get worried until he received a note saying to meet him on the rooftop and the night takes a twist he didn't expect.Don't want to give too much away!





	Suit&Sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdie_Castellan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/gifts).



> A special oneshot as a thank you for all the support! You know who you are! So here's for you :)

“Well Well Well. Someone looks swell today.”

Ryan looked up from his phone as his boyfriend made his entrance. He typed on his screen a few more seconds before placing his phone in his pocket, smiling as brightly as ever like he does whenever Shane is around. He greeted him with a kiss by standing on his tiptoe, a kiss that Shane gladly returned and Ryan fell back to his feet. 

“What’s the occasion?”

” No occasion. Can't a guy just wear a nice outfit to work without any reason behind it?”

Shane took a moment to analyze Ryan’s clothing as Ryan played innocent. Ryan was definitely overdressed for a simple workday. He was wearing a black suit that fit his frame nicely. A white shirt tucked in his pants that showed off his curves and some dark pants just tight enough in the right places with a black jacket that made him his shoulders look twice as big. 

Ryan had spent the night at Shane's. It was a special day for them and Shane wanted to start the day off by having Ryan in his bed when he wakes up from their long nights of celebrating their 3 years together. Although Ryan was quick to leave as he kept saying he had to go home and change before work, even with Shane insisting that he had a chore full of Ryan's clothes as his.

Shane checked him out, making him twirl by placing his hands on his shoulders to make him turn around. Only to face a smiling Ryan, his eyes sparkling with excitement. 

“Alright,” Shane decided to play along with his boyfriend shenanigans and figured the day was still young. He will find out eventually.

“  Hey, are we still on for our dinner tonight?” 

“ Yeah, of course”

Shane mimicked Ryan's smile as he was excited about their dinner. It had been a while since they had the night off and actually spent it doing something else than crashing on the couch watching Netflix and eating some popcorn. He couldn't wait until the day was over, he had a feeling it would go slowly.

” Alright, I’ll see you after work” Shane leaned in for one final peck on the lips but Ryan moved away quickly.

“ Actually, I might have to stay longer. Why don't you meet me here when you’re ready and we will go from here? Let's say 7?”

Usually, Shane wouldn't ask too many questions but Ryan's body language was off. 

“Ryan, what's going on?”

“I guess you'll just have to wait and see,” Ryan smirked and gave Shane a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing from their shared desks.

Shane watched as his boyfriend walked away, a frown playing on lips but decided he wasn’t going to let that ruin his 3 years anniversary with Ryan. 

As he assumed, the day went by very slowly. It made it worse when Ryan spend his day away from his desk, leaving Shane alone, staring at the clock and playing with his pens in boredom. Ryan seemed very distant today and Shane couldn’t help but let it affect his mood after all. It already sucked enough that they had to work on the day of their anniversary, and on top of that, he hasn’t seen his boyfriend all day. Shane shook it off as it was now time to leave and went home after work, listening to Ryan’s instructions.  He took a quick shower and put his best effort to dress nicely. Ryan told Shane he made a reservation at one of the best, fanciest, restaurants in LA and it was a special night so he made sure to put his extra effort. 

He took an Uber to work as so Ryan would drive them and it would be stupid to use two cars instead of one, fully knowing they would end up going back to either one of them's place after anyway. He thanked the driver and made his way to the front of the building, not bothering to go inside as he expected Ryan to walk outside to meet him.

Except he didn't.

He sighed as he looked at his watch. It was 7:07 and that wasn’t good for someone as punctual as Ryan. He considered if he had heard the time wrong but then again, he swore Ryan told him the reservation was at 7:30, which means they had to leave soon. He was about to walk inside when a small stranger walked up to him. 

“ Shane Madej?”

He stopped in his track and look down at the 4 feet something girl in front of him. 

” Yes?” He asked uncertainly. The girl smiled and handed him a note. Shane looked down at the note in his hand and by the time he looked back up, she was out of sight. He did a 360 to look for her but she just disappeared. He doesn’t believe in ghosts, but it was odd enough that he wondered if he imagined all of it.

” Okaaaaay” He said a bit weirded out and sighed disappointedly. This is not the way he imagined the day to go. Now Ryan wasn’t even there and some weird girl just passed him a note in the empty parking lot before disappearing. He opened the note and his previous mood disappeared. A curious smile appeared on his lips as he read who it was from. 

> _Change of plans, Meet me on the rooftop._
> 
> _Love,_
> 
> _The Ry guy_

He laughed to himself and looked up at the roof, as if he could see him, wondering what Ryan was up to. 

He placed the note in his back pocket and made his way into the building. 5 elevator floors and 3 staircases later, he arrived at the destination. He took a minute before opening the door to catch his breath and cursed Ryan in his head for making him go that far when he knows he is out of shape. It better be worth it. He fixed up his hair and his jacket, making sure he didn’t mess anything up by walking too fast of excitement and opened the door.

Nothing in his life could have prepared him for what he had in front of him. His mouth hung open in awe and his lips formed an “ o “ as he stood there in shock. 

There was Ryan, looking as handsome as ever in his tuxedo. He turned around, hands in his pocket when he heard the sound of the door opening. His eyes grew bigger when they landed on Shane. A smile forming on his face as his lover stood there in astonishment. Beautiful string lights were installed from the poles on the roof. A table was set with some aesthetically looking delicious food. There were some small, subtle, decorations attached everywhere. A nice view of the sunset as some light slow music could be heard in the distance. It was perfect. 

“Surprise!”

Shane let out a laugh that almost sounded like a breath he had been holding. He couldn’t move from his spot. His eyes kept looking everywhere as he couldn’t focus on one thing. Moving from prompts to prompts, trying to figure out everything and appreciate every little detail. The view was breathtaking. 

“Ryan, what-what's all this?”

Ryan walked up to Shane, a less confident smile on his face as Shane hasn’t said much. He ignored the feeling as he could see a glint of pure happiness in Shane’s eyes. He let his arms wrapped around Shane’s waist, bringing him closer but staying far enough so he could talk. 

“Happy 3 years anniversary Shane. “ Shane’s gaze finally stopped scanning the place and finally landed on the most beautiful sight of all. Ryan. 

“ I figure this would be a more meaningful place to celebrate our anniversary.”

Shane stayed quiet, in awe. Reminiscing on the memories. This rooftop is where it all started. That's where they had their first kiss. When he still didn’t talk, Ryan bites his bottom lips nervously. 

“But I mean we could always go some-“

Shane cut him off with a kiss before he could finish his sentence and Ryan got the message loud and clear. He opened his mouth to deepen the kiss and Shane grabbed Ryan’s face in his hands. His thumbs running along his perfectly cut jaw. 

“Shh. Ryan, it's perfect. I love it.” 

Shane let out a laugh, almost on the verge of tears. Resting his forehead against Ryan’s. 

” So this is why you were acting weird all day. And the suit” He pulled away just enough to admired how good his boyfriend looked once again, just because he can. Ryan shrugged but nodded, worry and guilt in his eyes as he hoped Shane wasn’t too mad about the way he acted but Shane saw right through him and kissed his worries away. A kiss that was impossible because of how much the two were smiling, but they made it work.

“ So I’m guessing there’s no fancy restaurant?” 

Shane intertwined their fingers together and took a step, approaching the table, smelling the food that was probably getting cold by the second. 

“ No restaurant, but fancy.“  Ryan gestured to himself with his free hand.  “ Always “ 

Shane laughed and semi nodded as he couldn’t deny it at the moment. Ryan was a little fancy man.

Before he could walk some more, Ryan changed their direction and pulled Shane towards the edge of the building. Shane confusingly looked at Ryan and pointed at the table as he was seriously getting hungry. Ryan ignored him and brought him to a specific spot a couple of feet away from the table. Shane smiled when they reached the spot and he saw the old radiator on the roof. He looked down and let his foot circle the exact area it all happened.

“This is where we had our first kiss.” 

Ryan nodded and nostalgia started to hit him. He wrapped his arms around Shane for a hug and rested his head on his chest. Listening to his heartbeat that still beat faster and faster when he’s around him. Although Shane would just deny it whenever Ryan commented about it. 

“Sure is, big guy.”

Shane let his head fall on Ryan. An arm protectively around Ryan’s waist. A beautiful boyfriend, a beautiful sunset, a beautiful life. A beautiful story. He wondered what he did to get so lucky. 

Ryan interrupted his thoughts as he started reciting how it all went down. 

“3 years ago today, we had our first official office party. We both needed some fresh air and were feeling a little bit tipsy. “ Shane smiled at how he could hear the smile in Ryan’s voice as they both recalled the event “ You convinced me that we might be able to catch ourselves some aliens. So we made our way to the roof. “

Shane laughed and Ryan snuggled closer as he could feel Shane’s laugh through his chest and that was always something that he found soothing. 

Shane decided to jump in. 

“ I noticed that you were cold, so I gave you my jacket. You looked like a tiny idiot in it”

Ryan poked him playfully and kept going. 

” We laughed about it and then suddenly, the world disappeared.” Shane closed his eyes. Remembering that night like it was yesterday. 

“ I looked at you only to find you were already looking at me “ 

“ I gathered up the courage to lean it and...” Ryan’s voice was so soft and full of love it almost made Shane’s heart explode. 

” The rest is history “ They both chuckle quietly, both goofy smiles on their faces as they felt overwhelmed with emotions. It had been a hell of a ride, but it’s a ride neither of them wanted to get off of. They couldn't believe they made it that far.

Ryan finally broke the comfortable silence and broke away from Shane’s embrace. Shane doing is best not to pout. 

” Speaking of history, what do you say we keep it going?”

It was such an easy and obvious question, it confused Shane. 

” What do you mean?”

Shane's eyes widen and he gasped as Ryan kneeled down in front of him. Ryan grabbed his hand in his and he prayed Shane couldn't feel his sweaty palm from how nervous he was.

” Shane. You are by far the most infuriating human I’ve ever met.” Shane smiled at how he could tell how much Ryan had practiced this and still made it sound genuine. ” Yet, I wouldn’t want it any other way. You push my buttons like anyone I've ever met. You make me want to be a better version of myself. You make me laugh until I cry every single day and you love me until my knees go weak. You’re my best friend, Shane. I would do anything for you” 

Shane saw his vision go blurry as he tried to fight the tears and he could tell Ryan was fighting his as well. ” Those past years have been the best years of my life. I got to experience so much with you and I can’t wait to see where life takes us. I want to see more with you, experience more. Grow old by your side.” A tear finally escaped Ryan's eyes as his voice started shaking. He recomposed himself and pulled a velvet box, opening it with shaky hands and revealed a simple shiny ring that screamed Shane's name.

” So, tonight, in the spot where we first let our love flourish, I’m asking you, Shane Alexander Madej, to make history with me. To keep our love going and make me the happiest man on earth.” Ryan took one last breath before spitting out the two words Shane didn't know he longed to hear. ” Marry me? “

Shane brought a hand to his mouth, nodding eagerly, a small quiet yes escaping his lips that were loud enough for Ryan to hear as he broke into a smile and slid the ring onto Shane's fingers. Shane brought him up to his feet and kiss him firmly but softly. Whispering a series of  _Yes's_ over and over between each kiss.  Ryan hugged him tightly, making him twirl into his arms, both of them giggling loudly. He finally placed Shane down as he was starting to feel dizzy and got up on the rail, fist in the air, screaming.

” HE SAID YES”

Shane laughed hysterically as he heard a couple of whistles and cheers from down the street, smiling fascinated at the fact he gets to spend the rest of his life with this goofball. He pulled Ryan back to his feet afraid he might fall. 

” Alright Mister Romance, come back down before you hurt yourself” 

Ryan still smiling, leaned in slowly for another kiss, capturing Shane's soft lips with his. They pulled away smiling,  unable to look away. Ryan guided Shane's left hand to his mouth, letting his thumb run over the newest addition, and placed a small affectionate kiss on the ring, making Shane blush uncontrollably as the sweet gesture. Ryan meets gaze with Shane and finally let out the two words Shane had been longing to hear all night.

“ Let’s eat” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment and a kudos if you enjoyed it as it's always appreciated (:.  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx  
> P.s: I made a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans) for my fics so you can access them there as well and you can come to say hi if you have any request for future fics I should write or if you just want to chat (:


End file.
